Darth voyd
Darth Fatty Mcfatfat Darth voyd was born on Mandalore. Both his mother and father were great mandalorian warriors that served in many wars. They were both apart of clan Ordo. a short time before they died, Voyd was also accepted into clan ordo. Voyd's Parents were brutally killed by his uncle, who was later exiled for this. Voyd's uncle felt that everything his brother had, is what he wanted (his wife, his rank as a mandalorian, etc.) So the uncle conspired against his brother to take Everything he had after killing him. Voyd's Mother later found out and was killed by the uncle as well. Voyd was only twelve, and told Mandalorian officers of what happened. Voyds uncle was banished from The Mando'ade empire, and clan ordo. With both of Voyd's parents dead, he was thrown into the mando army as a soldier. there he served in many battles for the M.E. until one day a dark figure took him. later on, Voyd found out the man who kidnapped him was a sith lord. He had a choice, whether to stay with the dark Lord, which he knew would not be Honorable to learn of the force in the eyes of a true Mandalorian. But Voyd Went against his code of honor and was trained anyway by the sith lord in the ways of the dark side, abondoning everything he used to stand for; his honor, his clan, his name... He was 25 when he was given the title of Darth Voyd. his true name, remains a mystery. early life very little is known of the dark jedi's childhood. What we do know is he spent little time with his parents, as they were soldiers for Mandalore. he was however, trained by them in the blaster skills. After his father and mother were killed, Voyd was forced to fight as a Mando'ade soldier. Mandalore's soldier For about Three years Voyd was a mandalorian soldier and served in many, many, battles. Although no one else knew it, Voyd suspected he was far different from all the other soldiers. He had excellent accuracy and could dodge blaster shots from an enemy with seemingly great speed. unbeknownst to him, the force was guiding him. Far off in another system, a sith lord sensed Voyd as a force sensitive. In the middle of a battle, The sith lord tracked him down and kidnapped him. dark side training The sith lord took Voyd under his wing and trained him in the ways of the dark side. Although Voyd did not agree with sith teachings he followed along. when he turned 25 years old his master officially gave him the title of "Darth Voyd." They set out for tatooine to give Voyd his "final mission." it was too easy for voyd, wipe out an entire village of tuskan raiders. Voyd dispatched the village quickly, but when he finished he felt his masters presence further away. He followed His master's presence back to his ship, where he was taking off in his sith infiltrator; leaving Voyd to die. Enraged and filled with the dark side, Voyd lifted out his arms and brought down his former master's sith infiltrator with the force. Voyd went to the crash site to check for a body, he found his half dead master impaled with a metal spike from the ship's wreckage. With his dying breath, Voyd's sith master gave him a strange sith holocron. Bounty hunter After the death of his master, Darth Voyd took on the career of a bounty hunter. taking many jobs and slaughtering many targets. through his travels he became more experienced with a blaster, and with the force. new apprenticeship after for a while, Voyd traveled the universe alone in a firespray 31-class. the ships was modified, and upgraded by himself, and was a very fast ship with decent firepower. Upon some one of his hunts, he met another sith lord. Voyd, dying for more knowledge of the force, once again assumed the role of apprentice. His master gave him his own fleet of ships to command. it was small, but enough to satisfy the power hungry Voyd. fleet At the head of Voyd's fleet was a victory class star destroyer titled "the insidious." away from the prying eyes of his master, Voyd continued building his fleet in the open spaces in the western part of the outer rim. Voyd was proud to have commanded such a force by himself. Later on, Voyd's entire fleet was completely obliterated with the destruction of the first sentient station which orbited Csilla at the time. Voyd managed to escape by taking off in his old firespray "the renegade" which he had stored away in an old cargo hold aboard "the insidious." after he left, Voyd never saw he master again. "the insidious"]] Exile Voyd went into exile on the planet Hoth. Prior to this, he crashed "the Renegade" somewhere; after a skirmish with mandalorian hunters. Voyd stayed an exile on the cold icy planet until he was reunited with his firespray. He found it badly damaged, it took some time, but Voyd managed to repair it to working condition. He left Hoth, and resumed the career as a lonely bounty hunter. kashyyyk sith order In his many travels, Voyd met a sith named James Loyderas. Loyderas invited Voyd to join a faction he was starting called the kashyyyk sith order. Voyd gladly accepted, and the KSO overthrew the current sith faction on kashyyyk. Although Voyd was not actually present for the battle, he now calls kashyyyk his home. In the KSO's barracks, Voyd placed an order in the cloning facility for a special personal squad of five Advanced Recon Commando troopers along with three sith bodyguards. He cloned them all from Mandalorian special operative troops. To test the ARC troopers, Voyd sent the squad on a mission to retrieve a lightsaber crystal from a terantatekin the shadow lands of kashyyyk. The mission lasted a few days, and meanwhile Voyd was training the three sith bodyguard's. Voyd later found out that the sith bodyguard's were in fact, women. The girls went on to become Voyd's personal shadow guards. The ARC squad was successful in obtaining the lightsaber crystal, but barely managed to escape the clutches of the terantatek. that attacked Jaster (the leader of Voyd's ARC squad)]] Weapons & equipment Voyd used a wide variety of weapons besides the lightsaber. including vibro-blades and blasters. (one with extension, one without)]] * a single hilt lightsaber. **He also has a double bladed lightsaber, which he is most proficient with. (stored in Voyds chambers on kashyyyk) *Dual modified vibro-blades. *a mandalorian heavy blaster. *an assortment of daggers used as throwing knives. *wrist gauntlets with multiple functions **miniature flame projector **remote to Voyds firespray **grapple whipcord *a verpine sniper rifle. *He wore lightweight flexible battle armor. **The battle armor had a special Bio-machenical Octo camo, which allowed Voyd's suit to change it's color and texture to blend with his surroundings. *Voyd always wore his hood. he wore it to conceal his face, to hide the shame of leaving his planet and his people. *He also had his father's mandalorian battle armor which he stores on his firespray in a secret compartment. He has kept it ever since his father died. *now wanted, voyd wears a new suit that he made himself that is generally the same as his lightweight flexible battle armor. except without his hood, he wears a mask. he has painted the suit black and red. In his new Deadpool cosplay, Fatty Mcfatfat takes the dunkin donuts by storm. Ships besides his fleet, Voyd also had a firespray 31-class at his disposal. named, "the renegade." After the destruction of his fleet however, this ship was the only thing that got him across the universe. *The firespray 31-class. , firing secondary blasters]] **had the main blaster canons at the bottom end of the ship. **directly under the blaster canons was a proton torpedo launcher. **the ship has been upgraded, and modified by Voyd. making the ship faster, and more agile in flight. *Basilisk War Droid **Voyd had a basilisk war droid fitted into the firespray. directly under the main engines two mechanical doors would open up and the BWD would shoot out. Voyd used this for quick entries onto planets. **Voyd had a hatch right under the cockpit seat of the firespray where he would simply need to move the seat back and jump in, landing in the BWD ready for insertion. Category:Characters